Gun-toting Ant
|name = Gun-toting Ant |kana = ギョガン |rōmaji = Gyogan |japanese voice = Takahiko Sakaguma |english voice = Frank Todaro |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 80 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Red (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Zazan Zazan's Squad |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Officer Zazan's Squad Member |image gallery = yes}} Gun-toting Ant (ギョガン, Gyogan—lit. "Fish-face/Fisheye") was a reptile-like Chimera Ant Officer working under Zazan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 189 Appearance This Chimera Ant had long red hair with razor-sharp teeth and had the general appearance of a reptile with fish-like qualities. His body appeared to consist of a hard green outer shell, which was covered in spines. Personality The Gun-toting Ant was very sadistic as he enjoyed killing his victims mercilessly and mutilating their bodies. Plot Chimera Ant arc The Gun-toting Ant, wielding two pistols, laughs hysterically near a couple of dead human bodies. Ambushing and then killing a fleeing Ponzu, he then proceeds to eat Ponzu's remains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 190 After the King is born and Hagya announces that all of the Chimera Ants should go independent and become their own kings; the Gun-toting Ant appears alongside various other Chimera Ants in favor of Hagya's proposal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 During the Phantom Troupe's siege against Zazan's division in Meteor City. The Gun-toting Ant confronts Bonolenov and tries to hug him so he could squeeze him against his spiky body. Bonolenov, however, dodges the Chimera Ant and strips himself of his bandages as the Gun-toting Ant observes Bonolenov's body is covered not moles, but holes. The Gun-toting Ant then witnesses Bonolenov begin to dance as musical sounds are made from his holes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Using his Nen ability, Battle Cantabile: The Prologue, Bonolenov transforms into a more tribal appearance, while wielding a spear stabs the Chimera Ant in the chest with the spear. Thinking he's won; Bonolenov boasts his heritage and as he tries to leave the Chimera Ant stops him and insults his heritage. An enraged Bonolenov becomes serious and claims that the Chimera Ant's insult has no effect on him. As Phinks decides which path he should take, the fight between the Gun-toting Ant and Bonolenov continues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 While the Gun-toting Ant struggles to land a blow onto Bonolenov who taunts the Chimera Ant to at least try and prevent his performance. The Gun-toting Ant agitated by Bonolenov's taunt charges at Bonolenov, who easily dodges. However the Ant instead of continuing to attack he flees and plans to get Pike to cover up Bonolenov with his sticky web to prevent him from making any more noise. As the Gun-toting Ant flees he claims next time he'll "rip him apart". Bonolenov compliments the Ant's speed, but claims he's not as fast as the speed of sound.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Bonolenov activates his second Nen ability, Battle Cantabile: Jupiter crushing the Gun-toting Ant to death, despite the Ant's best effort to outrun Bonolenov in vain. Standing on the Ant's corpse, Bonolenov comments being crushed to death was a fitting way for it to die. Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant, he was already was stronger than the average human. His razor-sharp teeth and claws allowed him to easily rip apart a human's body, it can be inferred that the spines on his body, work as offense and defense. He is also one of the first and few Chimera Ants to utilize human weaponry. He was complimented by Bonolenov for his speed, and his body is durable enough to withstand one of his techniques with no injury. He also seemed to be rather proficient in sneak attacks. Battles Trivia * The character's name was never given in the manga and the 2011 anime adaptation just names him in the credits. ** He is referred to as ギョガンHunter × Hunter - Episode 96 (2011) (Gyogan, literally "Fish-face" or "Fisheye"). *** In the credits for the English dub, very differently, as: "Gun-toting Ant". * The Gun-toting Ant has been referred to as 魚顔型Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection (Gyogan-gata, literally "Fish-face type") in the Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection card game. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hormiga_Quimera_con_pistola Category:Media-named Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Zazan's Squad Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters